User talk:Anduin
Heehee, nothing's here yet, but if you'd like, go ahead and "talk" to me! Hey Anduin! Nice to see you here - welcome to the Wiki! :) Liam ---- GreenReaper! I've been kicked and temporarily banned by the JRNet server for "excessive bad language!" You know me, right?- I never curse! The last thing I said was "byeee Andrettin." Is it something like the "y'all" thing? LOL, I've seen people say crazy stuff and not get kicked, so what's the deal? XD -Anduin 23:16, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) :You might need an Op to check the logs for you - Don 23:34, 12 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::The problem is that you said "byee", which is a bannable offence. Blame Lummox JR! :-\ -- 01:47, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- Sorry for nuking your comment, there, but Druplinmario needs to discover the proper use of forums, know what I mean? ElasticMuffin 05:21, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I would have put my advice on his User talk, but he doesn't exactly have a real one. -Anduin 22:32, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) ---- Thanks for fixing the Blue Grazers page; what exactly did you do? I may have no choice but to put the compatibility apples on the bottoms of the pages, if they continue to mess up the formatting. I *think* it may have only been the line breaks, but perhaps not. Bottom of the pages would be fine too, as long as its somewhere. Not like a lot of users are going to use it anyway, Macs are a definite minority. Embri :I did what I usually do- find a page that looks similar and study its "edit" page. I ended up just putting a break between the image's brackets and the text line starting 'The "Blue Grazers" are....' :P :Like I said, I think the icons would be best on the bottom. As much as I love my 'Maccy' friends, I don't think it's that necessary to have the compatibility note as one of the first things you see. ;) - Anduin 23:11, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) ---- Anduin says, there's something I really feel needs to be said somewhere.... :I really have no tolerance for those who download/share files without buying them, specifically right now the breed packs from Gameware. I'm sorry, but any ties and/or respect I have for any individual are and will be immediately forfeit if I find out they've taken part in it. If you like a game enough to play it and want more breeds, you should at least feel like you need to help support the company behind it with the small amount of money it takes to go and buy one of the packs. If you don't want to support, there are plenty of high-quality third-party breeds out there for free that you can get. Seriously. My opinion on the matter is that although I'm still not very happy about it, Gameware have apparently lost all the old sales records, and I don't think it's particularly the end of the world for people who've lost their previously-purchased breed files (or who only have the Windows files archived but are now on a Mac) to copy them again from a friend (preferably as opposed to random internet people who have no way of trusting the person in question bought the things in the first place). Not having paid for them in the first place, I'll agree, is wrong enough to lead to a complete lack of respect, but I haven't seen any of that from anyone I'd respect in the first place... - Fuzzie 05:48, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) I'm also anti-piracy on the Creatures front, but as for Creature Labs' Mall purchases records, they were unfortunately never passed on to Gameware - Don 09:46, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Yeah, no worries - it was excessively purple for the wiki. It's good to know that you tried to keep as much of it as you could, though. :) - 220.237.30.150 02:31, 18 March 2006 (UTC)